Phil Coulson
Agent Phil Coulson is a character in the saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is a top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. first appearing in the 2008 Marvel film Iron Man, he is featured prominently in the 2012 Marvel action film the Avengers and also takes on a main role in the 2013 television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is portrayed by Clark Gregg. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe Phil is a high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most trusted. In the 2011 film Thor, he imprisoned then helped Thor Odinson, after being sent to retreive Thor's hammer Mjolnir. He is sent by Nick Fury to find the hammer of Thor. His co-agents are Natasha Romanoff, Jasper Sitwell, and Clint Barton, as well as his boss Nick Fury. He holds the saga films together and has appeared in all lead up movies except the 2008 film the Incredible Hulk and the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger. He is also the star of the Marvel One Shot short films. Phil Coulson dies trying to stop Loki in the Avengers. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Character Bio :Agent Phil Coulson is back, eager to form a specialized team of individuals to brave the post-Battle of New York world. He believes this small team of regular people, when working together, can make just as much of a difference as those with super powers. Phil appears in the television show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., where it is revealed that he died for days instead of minutes. Phil's corpse got sent to the Guest House. Phil was ressurected by a chemical called G.H. 325 from an alien. Phil got fully ressurrected on the 7th procedure. To prevent trauma, Phil had an image of staying at Tahiti by a machine. He returns in active duty assembling a team consisting of agents Melinda May and Grant Ward, tech specialists Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, and former Rising Tide hacktivist Skye. He is unsure about the events surrounding his revival until the episode "The Magical Place". Ultimate Spider-Man In Ultimate Spider-Man, he is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., and working undercover as the principal of Peter Parker's high school.He is also shown wearing tidey whities in the series. Trivia * Gregg stated in August 2011 that he had been getting himself into "fighting shape" for the film. Coulson will be "responsible for shepherding" the film's superheroes together. * While Coulson claims that he had faked his death, it is hinted by Maria Hill that he may have truly perished at Loki's hands, but came back through a way that he is unaware of. Gallery Marvel Cinematic Universe Iron Man Agent-coulson and Pepper Potts.jpg ''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' CoulsonCantDecide-AFTHotWtTH.png|Coulson choosing his snack IHaveThisGunToo-AFTHotWtTH.png|Coulson "gives up" his gun CoulsonInAction-AFTHotWtTH.png|Coulson doesn't need a gun CoulsonOffersAdvice-AFTHotWtTH.png|Coulson gives advice ''Thor'' Coulsononthejob-Thor.jpg ThorCoulson-Thor.jpg ''Iron Man 2'' Maxresdefaultjhavskcv ajef.jpg ''The Avengers Agent Coulson.jpg Phil Coulson.jpg Agent Phil Coulson.jpg AgentCoulsonBigGun-Avengers.png AgentCoulsonIsDown-Avengers.png SJPA_Agent_Coulson_1.png The Avengers sdcc.jpg AVNG.jpg Phil - The Avengers.png ''Agents of Shield AOS cast.jpg CoulsonPromo-AOS.jpg CoulsonLola-AOS.jpg Coulson1.jpg CoulsonSHIELDbadge-AOS.jpg Marvels_Agents_of_SHIELD_.jpg Agents of Shield - Phil Coulson.jpg Agents of Shield - Phil.jpg Phil Coulson Aos episode 11.jpg Coulson revive.png|Phil Coulson's revival. Phil and Mike AoS.jpg AGENTS-OF-SHIELD-1x13.jpg Aos s1e14.png Agents of Shield - Phil - May - Fitz.jpg ''Ultimate Spider Man'' Phil_Coulson_(Earth-TRN123)_002.JPG Principal_Coulson_thwp.png|Principal Coulson says "Thwp thwp" Merchandise Hot Toys - Agent Phil .jpg Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D agents Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Mentors Category:Schoolteachers Category:Agents Category:Comedy Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Animated characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters